1. Field
The present disclosure discloses a method for improving the skin condition or anti-microorganisms or anti-oxidation using Lactobacillus sakei MD_honeysuckle derived from Lonicera japonica Thunb.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lactic acid bacteria collectively refer to bacteria which produce lactic acid as a major metabolite. Since long before the advancement of modern science, humans have utilized the unique characteristics of lactic acid bacteria either knowingly or unknowingly. Lactic acid bacteria are one of the most beneficial bacteria for human. Throughout long history, they have been widely utilized in human lives including fermented dairy products, other fermented foods such as fermented pastes, kimchi and fermented sausages, probiotics and feed additives. Lactic acid bacteria are widely distributed in nature, including the digestive tract, mouth or vagina of human or mammals, various fermented foods and soil. The lactic acid bacteria are one of the beneficial symbionts for human which are closely related to human lives either directly or indirectly.
The lactic acid bacteria are facultative anaerobic or obligate anaerobic bacteria that proliferate well under conditions of limited oxygen. The lactic acid bacteria can be divided into five genera, which are Streptococcus, Pediococcus, Leuconostoc, Bifidobacteria and Lactobacillus. Among them, the bacteria in the genus Lactobacillus homofermentative or heterofermentative bacteria commonly found during the fermentation of dairy products or vegetables.
Recently, with the increased interests in the efficacy of lactic acid bacteria, researches are actively underway on the development of the bacteria in the genus Lactobacillus as probiotics, food additives, etc. Through continued studies on the bacteria in the genus Lactobacillus, the inventors of the present disclosure have completed the present disclosure by isolating the novel strain Lactobacillus sakei from Lonicera japonica Thunb.